Different receiver principles have been applied over the years within the hearing aid industry. However, the principles relating to moving armature and moving coil arrangements appear to be the dominant.
It is well-established knowledge that moving armature arrangements are advantageous in the high frequency range, whereas moving coil arrangements are advantageous in the low frequency range.
Over the years attempts have been to combine the technologies upon which the moving armature and a moving coil arrangements are based. So far these attempts have fail in so far as the resulting receivers have been bulky and certainly not suitable for hearing aid related applications where the required space is often not available.
It may thus be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to take advantage of the acoustical properties being offered by a combination of at least one moving armature receiver and a moving coil receiver.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to combine at least one moving armature receiver and a moving coil receiver in a very compact design.